Mi otro yo
by Blue-Hayate
Summary: Ella regresaba a su época debido a sus tediosos examenes, pero ni ella contaba que no regresaría sola.. cap 3 up ¡reescrito!
1. ¿Discución?

Publicaba esto para pedir mil disculpas por no haber publicado a tiempo mi historia, se que no tengo excusa para estos dos meses de abandono, pero espero que me perdonen. ¡Lo siento!

También quería avisar que borré la anterior historia de fanfiction por que no me había quedado conforme con el resultado. Debido a que esta historia la hice hace mucho tiempo, años, y mi forma de escribir ha cambiado, pero simplemente por "pereza" no quise modificarla y ver como le iba, pero ya casi termino de modificar el primer capítulo. Y espero modificar todo el fic.

La forma de escribir, la narración, algunos diálogos y muchas cosas han cambiado, pero la esencia del fic sigue siendo la misma.

Hasta ahora tengo diez capítulos escritos y seguiré publicando la historia a medida que modifique cada capítulo.

Quiero dar gracias a las personas que leyeron mi fic, y a las personas que dejaron review: setsuna17, meliizah y Lady Yukiiko.

Gracias por su tiempo y espero que me entiendan. ¡Gracias en serio y mil disculpas otra vez!

¡Sean compasivos y denle una nueva oportunidad a la historia!

Ya no los sigo aburriendo y aquí les dejo el fic.

_Disclaimer:_ Inuyasha no me pertenece, aun que una vez soñé que sí x)

* * *

Mi otro yo

Capi 1¿Discusión?

En la época de Sengoku, una chica de dieciséis, que resaltaba entre los demás por poseer extraños ropajes de otra época, se dirigía al pozo devora huesos que conectaba el mundo actual con la época feudal.

Se paró enfrente del pozo y sus compañeros de equipo lo hicieron igual. Un pequeño Kitzune que no aparentaba más de unos 9 años, un monje que no dejaba de mirar la retaguardia de su compañera de adelante, una exterminadora de monstruos que tenía su arma en la espalda, impidiendo así al monje tocarla, una pequeña gatita de dos colas en el hombro de la exterminadora y un hanyou con cara de pocos amigos que miraba receloso a la sacerdotisa.

- Bueno, ya me voy – dijo la sacerdotisa acomodando su mochila, luego volteó hacia el hanyou - recuerda no venir Inuyasha, estaré muy ocupada. – Dijo la chica, el hanyou solo bufó enojado.

- ¡Kagome¡No te olvides traer mis dulces! – Chilló el pequeño

- No lo haré Shippo – Respondió con una sonrisa

- ¡Bha¡Yo no se porque pierdes el tiempo en esas cosas! – Dijo el albino mirando a la pelinegra - ¡Solo retrasas la búsqueda de los fragmentos! – Se quejó

- Tranquilo, solo serán 3 días – Intentó disuadir la sacerdotisa

- ¡Exacto! – Chilló el albino - ¡Tres días sin buscar los fragmentos¿Sabes cuanto nos puede perjudicar eso¡Naraku podría encontrarlos antes que nosotros! – Gritó y se giró molesto

- Si sigue así se ganara el odio de Kagome – Habló por primera vez la castaña, mirando con recelo al hanyou

- Te apoyo – Dijo el monje, también mirando con recelo al hanyou, pero con una gotita en la cabeza

- Son solo 3 días – Dijo la pelinegra, tratando de calmar su ira, a pesar que una venita en su frente decía lo contrario.

- ¡Si! Y tú como si nada diciendo "¡Hay! Tengo exámenes me voy por 3 días" "Pueden adelantarse si quieren" – Dijo en un intento de imitarla - ¡Claro¡Como si nos llevara la mitad de tiempo ir solos sin ti¡Naraku se nos adelantará! – Gritó y luego la señaló -¡Tú puedes ver los fragmentos yo no¡Y ellos tampoco¡Pero tú¡NOOO! Porque ella tiene que ir a dar sus "exámenes" – Dijo con voz burlona - ¡Fhe! como si fueran tan importantes – Terminó cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Hay, Inuyasha!... Los idiotas siempre serán idiotas – Dijo el zorrito mirándolo con pena.

-¡¿Cómo que idiota, enano?! – Chilló el albino, a lo que el kitzune le señaló hacia atrás. Se volteó y se quedó paralizado al ver a la pelinegra en un fondo extrañamente negro, rodeada de llamas, sus ojos rojos y su puño alzado. También se podría apreciar unas cuantas venitas en su frente. El albino tragó saliva y empezó a rezar mentalmente por su espalda.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Chilló la pelinegra con voz de ultratumba

El albino analizó la situación y empezó a hacer lo que cualquiera haría en esa situación: Rogar por tu espalda

- ¡Por favor¡Apiádate de mí¡No me pegues! - Se escondió detrás de Sango – ¿Kagome? – Preguntó nervioso, y sólo escuchó su risa diabólica - ¡¡Onegaii!!

La pelinegra tomó aire y empezó a recitar el conjuro – A… - Inuyasha tomó el collar en un vano intento desesperado por quitárselo.

- BA… - Sango reaccionó. Tomó del aori de Inuyasha y lo lanzó lejos de ella, procurando que así, ella no saliera afectada por el conjuro

- ¡¡Quítate!! – Gritó la castaña con fuerza

- ¡JO! – Gritó expulsando así todo el aire que tenía

Inuyasha chocó contra un árbol por la fuerza de la exterminadora y por si fuera poco, segundos después es violentamente golpeado por la fuerza del conjuro.

- ¡No te me vuelvas a pegar! – Gritó la exterminadora, recordando así las veces donde ella también era afectada por el conjuro. Dolía.

Miroku cerró un ojo en señal de dolor ajeno - Auch, debió doler

Kagome tomó aire y seguidamente gritó – ¡¡TONTOOOOO!!

- Que le vaya bien señorita Kagome – Dijo nervioso el monje – _Que buenos pulmones _– Pensó con una gotita

- ¡Me voy! – Gritó fúrica la pelinegra - ¡Y mis exámenes Sí son importantes! – Dijo antes de tirarse por el pozo, pero antes de que cruzara por los mundos, gritó una última cosa - ¡Y algo más¡No sabes imitar! – Dijo antes de que apareciera la luz, señal que cruzó el pozo.

- ¡Eres un tonto¡Siempre haces enojar a Kagome! – Reclamó el pequeño.

- ¡Bha! Ella es la que se molesta por nada y siempre me dice "Abajo" – Dijo tratando de imitar la palabra Abajo, con la voz de Kagome.

- Kagome tiene razón, no sabes imitar – Finalizó la exterminadora

- ¡Fhe! – Soltó el albino

- Inuyasha, necesitas clases – Dijo con voz recriminadora - ¡Deberías aprender a controlarte como yo! – Dijo con mirada pervertida, mientras tocaba la parte trasera de Sango. A lo que la chica lo golpeó con su boomerang.

- ¡Pues yo creo q el q necesita clases es usted¡Monje Hentai!

- Estos dos nunca aprenderán – Dijo resignación el kitzune

- ¡Hombres! – Soltó con voz cansada la castaña.

- ¡Adultos! – Dijo el kitzune, alejándose del lugar junto a Sango

Miroku estaba en el piso con un chichón en su cabeza, e Inuyasha, Inuyasha estaba cruzado de brazos y sólo se dignó a soltar un "Fhe"

- - - En la dichosa época actual - - -

La familia de la pelinegra estaba reunida en la mesa, todos con semblantes tranquilos, o al menos eso parecía. La cena se veía deliciosa y los integrantes de aquella familia la estaban disfrutando. Todo parecía bastante normal hasta que…

- Hermana¿Me pasas la sal? – Preguntó con voz inocente el pequeño.

Kagome, que estaba pensando en lo pasado en la era feudal, pues, reaccionó extraño.

- ¡_Inuyasha eres un_…! Eres un tonto, tonto, Tonto¡Tonto¡TONTO! – Gritó fúrica parándose de la silla.

- ¡Pero yo que hice! – Gritó inocente Souta

- Kagome¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó un poco asustado el abuelo

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó la pelinegra y se dio cuenta de donde estaba - Se me quito el hambre, iré a tomar una ducha y espero que nadie me moleste – Dijo mirando a su hermano y a su abuelo.

- Por un momento sentí que nos dirigió una mirada fría – Dijo el abuelo

- Si que da miedo – Dijo acongojado Sota

- ¿Alguien quiere más pastel¡Está muy bueno! – Dijo la madre de Kagome, tratando de calmar el ambiente

- - -

Kagome se encontraba ya en la sala de baño, con la ducha preparada. Se metió, la temperatura perfecta, se estaba dando un relajante baño, pero no pudo evitar que su furia volviera.

- ¡Huy¡Ese tonto de Inuyasha¡Tranquila Kagome! – Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse – ¡Tranquilízate! Ahora estas aquí, sin ese tonto que malentiende las cosas, sin ese tonto que te fastidie, sin ese tonto que te molesta, sin ese tonto que te protege, sin ese… _¿Proteja?_ – Se preguntó roja, por sus pensamientos – _Si, me protege pero_, - Recordó lo que momentos antes había vivido. Cerró los ojos - Inuyasha… - Y los abrió fuertemente, con una vena en su sien - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres un TONTO!!!!!!!

El agua empezó a hervir por culpa de la furia de Kagome.

- - -

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban sentados en la cabaña mientras tomaban un te o mejor dicho, Miroku tomaba te, mientras Inuyasha miraba la fogata. Pasó un rato e Inuyasha sintió un repentino escalofrío en su espalda.

- Kagome – Pensó el albino, nervioso por su salud.

- Inuyasha¿Sucede algo malo? – Preguntó curioso el monje

- No es nada – Respondió el hanyou - ¿_Seguirá molesta conmigo? _

- - - Ya en la noche - - -

- Tengo mucho sueño – Dijo restregándose los ojos la pelinegra - Será mejor que me duerma, mañana será un laaargo día… - Se recostó en la cama y otra vez recordó lo ocurrido esa mañana.

Su furia estaba volviendo y para mala suerte de Souta, entró justo en ese momento.

- Hermana¿has visto mi mochila? es que creo que la deje por acá y… - Es cortado por Kagome que se levantó estrepitosamente de la cama.

- ¡ERES UN TONTO! – Gritó sin poder contener la furia.

- Mi hermana cada día esta más loca – Dijo asustado Sota, que estaba detrás de la puerta.

- - -

Todos se encontraban durmiendo placidamente en una pequeña cabaña, mientras los rayos de la luna y la luz de las estrellas acariciaban sus cuerpos, pero había alguien que no conciliaba el sueño, era un hanyou.

- ¿_Seguirá molesta conmigo? - _Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza una y otra ves - _Será mejor ir a verla_ - Fue así que el joven hanyou salió corriendo sin hacer ruido. Llegó al bosque y cruzó el pozo. Seguidamente se dirigió a la casa de la chica.

Miró la ventana de su habitación, estaba cerrada y con las cortinas puestas. Tendría que entrar por otro lado. Buscó y encontró la ventana de la cocina abierta.

Entro por la cocina sin hacer ruido alguno, abrió la puerta que dirigía al comedor y la cruzó, desde allí se veían las escaleras. Luego miro fijamente las escaleras, si las escaleras, cada peldaño hacía un ligero pero agudo chirrido, eso lo sabía. Empezó a subir las escaleras y de la nada un bulto se apareció en frente de él. Se asustó, si se asusto y tomó al bulto y lo sacó de la casa, pensando que era un monstruo.

El bulto que estaba adormecido, se medio levanto y sólo atinó a pensar lo que cualquiera en su lugar pensaría. "¿Estoy volando?"

Aún ajeno a su alrededor, fue violentamente acorralado contra la pared de afuera de su casa. Eso lo despertó por completo y pensó que fue secuestrado por un ladrón.

- ¡Maldito engendro¡Ahora verás! – Gritó el albino alzando el puño.

- ¡¡Aaaahh!! – Gritó el pequeño bulto cerrando los ojos - ¡No me pegues¡No me hagas daño¡Policía¡Mal día, mal día¡Todos me gritan¡¿Que tienen en contra de mi?! T-T

El albino parpadeó y reconoció al bulto. _Solo es Souta_

– ¡Souta! No seas tan dramático - Dijo a la vez que le tapaba la boca para que dejara de gritar –

El bulto, digo, Souta abrió los ojos.

- ¡O-orejas de perro¡¿Que haces aquí?! – Preguntó un poco sorprendido

- ¡Fhe¡Que te importa! – Dijo altanero

- ¡Claro que sí¡Tratabas de matarme! – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Parecía Kagome cuando se mosqueaba.

- Eh… ¡Claro que no¡Era una broma! – Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió algo nervioso.

- Ya, enserio – Dijo frunciendo más el ceño.

- Aish, enano molesto, está bien, te confundí con un monstruo ¿contento? - Pregunto sarcástico avergonzado por la confesión

- ¡Si! – Dijo sonriendo - Hay q volver adentro, esta empezando a llover, dijo mirando las nubes.

- Tienes razón – Dijo mirando al cielo también.

- Por cierto… ¿Me bajas?

- - -

Pronto se volvió a ver al extraño par que caminaban muy sigilosos, y ahora se encontraban al frente de las escaleras.

- No debemos hacer mucho ruido – Dijo el pequeño que iba atrás del albino, por mitad de las escaleras.

- Si – Dijo el albino, que al pisar el penúltimo peldaño, se encontró con que no estaba vacío, en el un pequeño juguete de goma yacía muy quietecito y silencioso, pero al ser pisado emitió un chirrido demasiado agudo y muy fuerte, cosa que alarmó a ambos. El albino sacó el pie rápidamente hacia atrás, sin contar que el peldaño anterior estaría ocupado por el pie de Souta.

- ¡¡Kiaaa¡¡Mi piecito!! – Gritó el pequeño, pero la mano del hanyou hizo que se callara.

- ¡¡Shhh!! – Dijo poniéndose el dedo enfrente de la boca, en señal de silencio.

Segundos más tardes se escuchó el chirrido de una puerta. Eso alarmó aún más al par, que empezaba a sudar frío por el monstruo que podría salir de aquella puerta.

La puerta se abre rápidamente de un momento a otro, asustando a más de uno. De ella sale una persona que pronto fue iluminada por la luz de luna, que pasaba por una pequeña ventana.

Era el abuelo de Kagome.

Pensaban que ya los había descubiertos y esperaban un gran sermón, pero al parecer, el abuelo de Kagome sólo se enfocaba en su destino "El baño".

Al entrar cerro la puerta tras de si y pronto se prendió la luz. Ambos se quedaron en shock, sudando frío y rezando para que no les viera al salir, o en su defecto, que no les dieran un sermón muy largo.

Después de un rato se escucho como que agua corriendo, sí, era el inodoro.

La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir, dejando ver al ser que salía de él. De la nada, giró la cabeza, y los miró, como si estuviera poseído o algo. El par que miraba asustado sólo atinaron a pasar saliva, abrazados por el miedo.

Pero el anciano bostezó, y siguió de largo su camino a su habitación.

- Pero que anciano mas descuidado – Dijo el albino mirándolo con una gotita.

- ¡Doce años viviendo en esta casa y hasta ahora me entero que mi abuelo es sonámbulo! – Dijo Souta frustrado.

- Oye enano… - Souta lo miró esperando la pregunta - ¿Qué hacías fuera de la cama a esta hora?

- Psss, nada. – Puso sus brazos atrás de su cuello - Es que me dio sed, pero ya se me fue. – Bostezó – Bueno, ya me entró sueñito otra vez¡Buenas noches orejas de perro! – Dijo entrando a su habitación.

- Si, eh adiós… supongo – Dijo viéndolo con cara rara

El hanyou se quedó parado en medio del pasillo y recordó el por qué estaba allí. Miró la habitación de Kagome. Esa era la razón de su visita.

Tenía que comprobar si seguía molesta con él, pero como que ya era un poco tarde. Tal vez estaba durmiendo.

Se acercó al marco de a puerta y algo nervioso empezó a abrirla despacio.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si con mucho cuidado.

Miró a la chica que era bañada por los rayos lunares.

_Hermosa_

…

¿Hermosa¿Acababa de pensar que Kagome era hermosa¿En qué estaba pensando su retorcida cabeza¿Siquiera estaba pensando?

Bufó molesto por el comentario inconciente de sus pensamientos. Se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

La miró de reojo. La sacerdotisa dormía placidamente boca abajo, con las sabanas removidas por encima de sus piernas. Tenía un brazo colgando fuera de la cama y el rostro contra la almohada del lado contrario de la pared.

La volvió a mirar, pero esta vez cara a cara y empezó a acercarse.

_Solo curiosidad_

Se repetía una y otra vez.

_Solo curiosidad, solo curiosidad_

Observó su rostro, sus rasgos y empezó a acercarse más inconcientemente.

_¡Solo curiosidad!_

Sin darse cuenta se perdió en su rostro. Tenía su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo, mientras lo examinaba.

Una mueca en su rostro lo alertó y lo obligó a alejarse completamente sonrojado.

_¡Solo curiosidad maldición!_

Se recriminó con los ojos cerrados.

La chica empezó a mover un poco su rostro y el hanyou saltó por la ventana asustado de que lo descubriera.

Se quedó un rato en el techo, luego bajó y caminó hasta el pozo, cruzando por este.

_Sólo serán tres días

* * *

Quiero agradecer a las personas que han llegado hasta acá¡gracias encerio! y ¡mil disculpas de nuevo! Seguiré mi fic, y mejoraré lo prometo._

¿Me dejaráin un review?


	2. Un día normal

¡Buenas! Sí lo se, la palabra puntualidad no me entra, pero no dejaré mi pick botado, lo seguré y es que me cuesta mucho pasar el pick al estilo que tengo ahora. Pero se que lo haré. Aprovecharé ahora que tengo más tiempo, sin más, dejo el fic.

¡¡Reviews por fa!!

* * *

Capi 2: Un día normal

La sacerdotisa de tez blanca y azabaches cabellos se levantaba de su profundo sueño, gracias a que su despertador no dejaba de sonar desde hace ya un buen rato.

Intentó ignorarlo más de una vez, pero al final terminó dando al pobre aparato un golpe seco. Callándolo por fin.

Esta vez quien la obligaba a despertar era su mano, ahora adolorida por el golpe.

Se levantó con demasiada pereza e ignoró al pequeño aparato que momentos antes le sacó de su letargo. Frunció el ceño.

_¿Ya es de mañana?_

Aún se sentía cansada, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba tranquila. Se dirigió al baño con extrema pereza y llevó junto con ella, el uniforme de colegio.

Se bañó, pero el sueño aún no desaparecía.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla.

Se secó el cabello.

Se vistió, esta vez con el uniforme verde.

Se cepilló los dientes y el cabello.

Se miró al espejo.

_Perfecta_

Excepto por la gran flojera que sentía en esos momentos.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ordenó todo en su mochila.

_Ahora sólo desayunar_

Salió de su cuarto con la mochila en mano, siendo arrastrada por el piso.

Caminó por el pasadizo y se dirigió a las escaleras donde se encontró a Souta.

- Hermana, yo que tú me apresuraría – Le comentó su hermano menor.

- ¿De qué hablas Souta? – Dijo mientras bostezaba

- Eso – Dijo mirando al reloj de manijas que estaba en la pared.

Eso fue suficiente para despertar por completo a la sacerdotisa.

Su rostro palideció aún más de su color natural.

- ¡Kuso! ¡Sólo tengo diez minutos para llegar a la escuela! – Dijo antes de echar a correr escaleras abajo.

_Adiós desayuno…_

Pisó el último peldaño y giró su vista al comedor

_Tostadas…_

Se puso la mochila en el hombro y corrió por una tostada. Luego empezó a correr, esta ves hacia la puerta principal.

De camino hacia la salida se encontró con su madre. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salió por la puerta despidiéndose.

- ¡Matta ne! (Creo que así se escribe)(NA: Hasta luego)

- ¡Adiós hija! – Respondió su madre cariñosa, antes de pensar qué cocinaría esa tarde.

Bajó las escaleras del templo corriendo. Pero uno de sus pies falló y le hizo caer por las escaleras.

Afortunadamente sólo le quedaban cuatro escalones para bajar.

- ¡Kuso! – Gritó frustrada - ¡¿Quién puso todas estas escaleras aquí?!

Miró a su alrededor y vio que la gente la miraba raro, incluso algunos se reían.

Se sonrojó y los ignoró, retomando el ritmo al que iba.

_¡Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde! ¡Eso me pasa por confiar en despertadores baratos!_

- Miren chicas, ¿esa no es Kagome? – Dijo Eri

- ¡Es verdad! Parece agitada – Dijo Yuca

- ¡Kagome! – Gritó Ayumi para que las ubicara.

La pelinegra corría por la vereda, el sendero que la llevaría a la escuela.

Pudo ver que el semáforo para cruzar la calle estaba en verde, por lo que era imposible cruzar, debido a los carros que pasaban a gran velocidad.

Miró detenidamente el paradero y escuchó una voz conocida. La llamaban…

_Yuca, Eri, Ayumi_

Las divisó, después de tres semanas volvía a ver a sus amigas.

Se acercó a ellas acelerando más el paso. Estaba ansiosa por volver a hablar con ellas.

- Hola... chicas – Dijo algo agitada por la carrera.

- Kagome, que bueno que ya estás mejor – Dijo Ayumi, que sonería al ver a su amiga después de tiempo.

- Eh… sí, ya estoy mejor – Dijo esperando que su abuelo no le halla puesto una extraña enfermedad esta vez.

- Después que sufriste de anemia, dijeron que engordaste mucho en casa de tus tíos y por eso te habías hecho una liposucción, pero yo te veo muy bien Kagome – Dijo Yuca, recordando lo que su abuelo le dijo.

_¡¿Liposucción?!_

_¡¿Cómo pudo mi abuelo inventar algo as?í!_

_Cuando llegara a casa…_

La sacerdotisa estaba frustrada ¿Liposucción? ¿A quién se le ocurría?

Dejó de prestar atención a sus amigas para concentrarse en cómo hacerle pagar a su abuelo por el atrevimiento.

Pero una palabra la sacó de su estado vegetal, para prestarle toda su atención a sus amigas.

- ¿Ya lo terminaste Ayumi? – Preguntó Eri

- ¿La asignación de cincuenta páginas? Claro, sólo me faltan los retoques.

- Pues venga, que la presentación es mañana – Intervino Yuca

- ¿Y tú Kagome? – Volvió a preguntar Eri

- ¿Kagome? – Preguntó Ayumi, viendo a su amiga

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Yuca con un deje preocupado.

La sacerdotisa por segunda vez en el día había palidecido.

¡¿Cómo era eso de una asignación de cincuenta páginas?! ¡¡Y encima la entrega es mañana!!

Ahora que haría, no podrá presentar la asignación y no la aceptarían en la universidad, se quedará sin empleo y será una mediocre y se morirá de hambre y saldrá todas las mañanas a robarle el pollo al restaurante de al costado y vivirá con los perros en un callejón.

Así de miserable será su vida.

_¡Y todo por culpa del tonto de Inuyasha que no me dejó venir antes!_

El color de su piel volvió a ser normal.

Tuvo una pequeña idea. Una pequeña esperanza.

- Eri, Yuca, Ayumi – Dijo mirando a las tres chicas – Tengo un pequeñito favor que pedirles… - Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

Llegaron al colegio y en ese momento sonó la campana.

Entraron en el salón, pero afortunadamente el profesor aún no había llegado. De hecho el profesor de historia tenía fama de "Perderse en el camino de la vida", ya que siempre llegaba tarde.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos con la asignación? – Dijo Eri

- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! – No dejaba de repetir Kagome desde que les preguntó.

- Ya, ya, pero ya párale de una ves – Decía Yuca

- ¿Pero me van a ayudar verdad? – Insistía Kagome

- Pues… - Dijo Eri

- ¿Si? – Decía esperanzada Kagome

- ¡Pues claro! – Gritó Ayumi abrazando por atrás a sus amigas.

- ¿Si? – Dijeron Eri y Kagome

- ¡Si, si! Iremos a casa de Kagome y te ayudaremos con tu informe, así también terminaré de retocar el mío ¡y tal vez veamos al novio de Kagome! – Dijo Ayumi emocionada.

- ¡Si! – Dijeron Eri y Yuca

- ¿Está en tu casa verdad? – Preguntó Ayumi

- Pues, de hecho no y volverá por un tiempo.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Dijeron las tres a la vez.

- Que lástima, parecía buen chico – Dijo Ayumi

- ¿Ya terminaron? – Pregunto Eri desilusionada.

- Eh… - Dijo Kagome con una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡Pues entonces olvídalo Kagome! ¡Esta tarde iremos a tu casa y haremos el informe! Claro, con ayuda especial – Dijo Yuca

- ¡Con ayuda especial! – Gritaron Eri y Ayumi, que captaron el mensaje

¿Ayuda especial?

¿En qué estaban pensando esas tres locas? No importaba, la iban a ayudar.

_Cómo quería a esas tres locas_

Pensó sonriendo

La mañana pasó sin ningún reparo. Estaba agotada. Los profesores la usaban como blanco, debido a que ella no estuvo en clases anteriores y se debía poner al día.

Presentó uno que otro examen y las horas que quedaban en la escuela pasaron.

El timbre volvió a sonar, anunciando la salida y las cuatro amigas se juntaron nuevamente para seguir el camino a casa de la sacerdotisa.

Pero, la ayuda especial también las acompañó, quien resultó ser Hoyo.

Llegaron a casa de la miko. Al llegar, la madre de Kagome les ofreció el almuerzo.

Después de comer, se dirigieron al cuarto de la sacerdotisa y sin más, empezaron con la asignación.

- ¡Al fin! – Dijo Kagome alzando los brazos. – Y todo gracias a ustedes, ¡les debo una!

- Nos debes varias – Dijo Eri riendo, a lo que Kagome sacó su lengua divertida.

- Bueno, ¡Trabajo terminado! – Dijo Yuca

- ¡Ya no veía la hora de terminar! - Dijo Ayumi

- ¡Gracias en serio! – Dijo Kagome – En especial a ti Hoyo

- Vamos, que no fue nada – Dijo Ayumi

- Para mi es un placer ayudarte, Higurashi – Dijo Hoyo

- Ya escuchaste – Dijo Eri

- Si, oigan… ¿como que ya es tardesito no? – Dijo Yuca

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Las once! ¡Mi madre me va a matar! – Gritó Ayumi

Bajaron por las escaleras y Kagome los acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Bueno, ¡gracias por todo! – Dijo Kagome – ¡Que les vaya bien! – Dijo Kagome a modo de despedida.

- Adiós Kagome – Dijo Eri

- ¡Adiós Kagome! – Dijeron en coro Yuca y Ayumi.

- Adiós

- Hasta luego Higurashi – Dijo Hoyo

- Gracias por todo Hoyo.

La pelinegra observa a sus amigos irse por la puerta. Aquellos seres que vivían al agitado ritmo escolar, que podían dedicarle algo de tiempo a ella. Pero ninguna vida podía ser tan agitada como la suya.

Sonrió.

Les debía una. No, les debía varias. Pensó en las fechas de sus cumpleaños. Se aseguraría de regalarles algo bueno.

Bostezó. Estaba agotada. Había exprimido todo lo que pudo a su cerebro. Funcionó.

Ahora, al sobre. (Expresión que significa ahora a dormir xD..)

Al día siguiente, la joven miko se levantó de su profundo sueño. Había soñado algo raro. No le tomó importancia. Giró y buscó su reloj.

- Las siete y treinta – Dijo en un susurro – ¡¡LAS SIETE Y TREINTA!! – Gritó abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

¡Se había quedado dormida!

¡No! ¡El reloj no la había levantado!

¡¿Para qué rayos se compró ese reloj?!

No era momento de pensar en eso.

Primera misión del día: Llegar a la escuela.

Bajó las escaleras entre tropezones. Tomó su mochila, cuidando que la asignación estuviera en ella. Miró la mesa.

Comida.

Tomó una manzana y empezó a devorársela mientras corría a la entrada de su casa.

- ¡Matta ne!

Salió de la casa y empezó a correr escaleras abajo. Divisó un tacho al final de las escaleras y con ayuda de su puntería logró encestar la manzana.

Corrió hasta llegar a la escuela. La campana ya había sonado.

Se dirigió a su salón y trató de recordar qué materia le tocaba. Al poco rato se puso azul.

¡Kuso! ¡Le tocaba el de algebra! ¡Ese profesor le odiaba!

Tragó saliva y llevando su mano temblorosa, tocó la puerta.

Unos segundos más tardes, la puerta se abrió asustando a la miko.

- ¡¡Señorita Higurashi!! ¿Otra vez usted? ¡¿Como es posible que en los pocos días que viene tiene que llegar con quince minutos de retraso?! – Le gritó malhumorado el señor de avanzada edad.

- Lo siento – Dijo a modo de disculpa - Es que tuve un problema con mi despertador – Susurró.

- ¿Dijo algo que desea comentar con la clase? – Dijo soltando veneno.

- ¿Yo? No, que va.

El profesor se volteó, y unos segundos más tarde dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia la pelinegra.

- ¡¿Pero que hace ahí todavía parada?! ¡Valla a sentarse! ¡¿No ve que interrumpe la clase?! ¡Pero que gusto de joder al profesor! – Gritó histérico el profesor.

La miko corrió hacia su asiento algo apenada, ya que varios de sus compañeros se reían de ella, a causa de la vergüenza que le acababa de hacer pasar su profesor.

- _¡Maldito profesor! ¡Yo no estaba interrumpiendo nada! ¡Ni si quiera a empezado la clase! ¡Que ganas de joderme! – _Se quejaba interiormente Kagome.

El profesor RECIÉN comenzó la clase, y empezó a hablar algo sobre por qué eran importantes los números. En realidad casi nadie le prestaba atención.

Se veía de todo, desde chicos besándose al final del salón, enviando mensajes por el celular, jugando con la consola, haciendo dibujitos, haciendo una mini guerra de papeles, pasando notitas, tomando fotos, copiándose la asignación hasta chicos que realmente prestaban atención.

Ella simplemente miraba distraída las nubes. Tratando de recordar qué soñó. Pero simplemente no lo recordaba.

- Y por eso es que los números son importantes, y antes de seguir con la clase, mi deber como profesor es anunciarles que en menos de dos minutos entrarán alumnos nuevos a la clase. Sean amables con ellos. Por favor, pasen…

* * *

A las personas que llegaron hasta acá quiero agradecerles. Y bueno, nada solo pedir que me dejen un review!! ¡Hasta luego!


	3. Nuevos estudiantes

Capi 3: Nuevos estudiantes

Bueno, no tengo excusas por la tardanza, pero quiero avisar que mas o menos en publicar me demoraré unas dos semanas o tres semanas, debido a que la próxima semana entro en exámenes. Además, aún tengo que cambiar el formato del fic, que es un avance algo lento… Por ahora he cambiado hasta el la mitad del capítulo siguiente, pero quiero avanzarlo más para poder publicar el próximo capítulo.

¡Agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo esto por leer mi fanfic!

Sin más, aquí el capítulo tres.

¡¡Reviews por fa!!

* * *

Capi 3: Nuevos estudiantes

- Hola, mi nombre es Makoto Kanzaki, mi número es 98765324 – Dijo apuntándolo en la pizarra - Si alguien quiere una cita, solo llamen – Dijo arrogante un muchacho alto de tez blanca. Tenía el cabello negro corto, pero lo suficientemente largo como para amarrarlo y unos ojos azules oscuros.

- Yo soy Saya Tokiha, un gusto en conocerlos – Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia. La joven era un poco más baja que el chico anterior, su tez era normal. Tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello castaño largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda; ondulado, con un flequillo. Lo tenía amarrado en dos colas bajas.

- Mi nombre es Akane Kuga, gusto en conocerlos – Dijo la joven, también haciendo una reverencia. Un poco más baja que la joven anterior, casi ni se notaba. Pelirroja con un corte en degradé, hasta la mitad de la espalda, de tez blanca. Ojos de color verdes.

- Como sea, mi nombre es Yashishi Yuuchi – Dijo un joven de la misma estatura que el chico anterior. Poseía unos ojos marrones y el cabello negro hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros con 2 mechones traviesos adelante.

Kagome, que había estado ignorando todo hasta el momento, sintió que le daban un codazo. Giró y vio a Ayumi señalando al frente. Ella lentamente dirigió su vista adelante, abriendo los ojos y la boca a más no poder.

- No puede ser… -Murmuró Kagome bajito.

- ¿Que no puede ser Higurashi? ¿O es que acaso que usted es la única que tiene derecho de entrar a clases a mitad de año?

Kagome se sorprendió. ¿La había escuchado? ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? ¿Como es que ellos estaban ahí? ¡¿Qué leches había pasado con el mundo?!

- Quite esa cara de tonta Higurashi, y vallase enterando que no todo gira en torno a usted – Dijo el profesor mirándola severamente.

- _¡Kuso! – _Escuchó algunas risas, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por segunda vez en el día. Había vuelto a llamar la atención de los demás. Sin poder evitarlo se volvió chiquita en su asiento, dirigiendo maldiciones contra el profesor.

- Bueno jóvenes, tomen los lugares que están vacíos, los que ustedes deseen – Dijo el profesor.

- ¡Hai! – Dijeron en coro los cuatro.

Había un lugar vacío a la derecha de Aome, y otro atrás de ella, la chica de cabello castaño se sentó a la derecha de Aome y atrás se sentó el pelinegro.

Kagome los miró disimuladamente, hasta que se sentaron. Todos eran tan parecidos. ¡Era un Inuyasha versión moderno! Excepto por los ojos marrones y el corte, que por cierto no le quedaba nada mal. Pero tal vez solo sea mera coincidencia.

- Oye, mejor tómame una foto – Dijo el pelinegro arrogante.

- Ya quisieras, como si te estuviera mirando – Contestó Kagome, con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

El pelinegro frunció el seño.

- Pues deberías voltearte, me molesta tu presencia – Dijo mosqueado por lo que la chica contestó.

- ¡Tsk! – Dijo mirándolo también mosqueada.

- ¿No te dije que te voltearas? O ¿Acaso eres media también tienes problemas con tu cerebro? – Dijo igual de mosqueado que antes. Ninguna chica se había atrevido a contestarle de la manera en que ella lo hizo.

- ¡Que tío más grosero! – Dijo con los cachetes inflados por la ira. - _¡Qué carácter!_ _¡¿Pero qué se ha creído para hablarme así?!_

_- ¡¿Pero qué se ha creído esa chica para hablarle así?! ¡No debió contestarle así! ¡Tuvo que haberse sonrojado y haber dicho cualquier cosa tonta! ¡No haberle dicho "ya quisieras"! Tsk, amargada –_ Pensaba el pelinegro.

El carácter es diferente. La apariencia similar, tal vez solo sea coincidencia.

- ¡Hey! – Escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Kagome desconcertada.

- No le hagas caso, es así por naturaleza – Dijo sonriendo

- Claro – Dijo también sonriendo.

- Por cierto, me llamo Saya ¿y tú?

- Kagome - Contestó

- Oye, ¿podrías pasarme algunos apuntes? Es que, ya sabes, soy nueva – Dijo sonriendo tontamente.

- Pues, podría decirte que soy algo parecido – Contestó Kagome

- ¿Algo parecido? – Preguntó desconcertada

- Si, es que, no vengo mucho a clases, pero puedo prestarte los apuntes que me prestaron y ambas copiamos. Umm… ¿Qué te parece hoy en mi casa?

- ¡Genial! ¡La primera casa que conoceré! – Dijo entusiasmada.

- Entonces, quedamos – Dijo sonriendo – Oye, ¿quieres que te enseñe la escuela?

- ¡Claro! – Dijo más entusiasmada.

Saya parecía una chica divertida.

- ¡Señorita Higurashi, hágame el favor de leer el siguiente problema! – Bramó el profesor, sorprendiendo a Kagome.

- Em… Claro – Dijo buscando algo con su mirada. Ayumi que estaba al costado, le hizo señas que Kagome entendió al instante - ¿Cuál es…?

- Continúe Matsumoto – Dijo el profesor algo irritado. Higurashi se salió esta vez con la suya. Pero la siguiente no sería así.

Kagome respiró aliviada por esta vez. Cuando llegara a casa le haría un muñeco budú, aunque no supiera como se hacía.

- Se ve que el profesor te tiene bronca – Dijo Saya divertida.

- Si – Dijo cansada Kagome

- ¡Higurashi!

_¡Kuso!_

- Ya que está tan atenta a la clase, por favor, ¿podrías tener la amabilidad de pasar a la pizarra y resolver el siguiente problema? – Dijo en un tono peligrosamente amable.

Kagome maldijo una y otra vez al profesor. ¡No tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo resolverlo!

Se acercó lentamente a la pizarra esperando a que un cometa cayera justo en el colegio y se destruyera, o que apareciera Inuyasha por la ventana o ¡cualquier cosa!

Tomó el plumón de pizarra y lentamente subió su mano hasta donde se suponía que tenía que empezar el problema.

- Salvada por la campana -

- ¡Recreo! – Gritó por primera vez realmente feliz de que lo fuera.

El profesor gruñó resignado.

Kagome se acercó lentamente hasta sus amigas.

- Hey, Yuca, Eri, Ayumi – Dijo Kagome

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? – Preguntó Yuca

- Nada, es solo que prometí enseñarle la escuela a una de las nuevas.

- No hay problemas Kagome – Dijo Eri

- Gracias chicas – Dijo Kagome sonriendo, y esta vez caminando hasta Saya que hablaba con el pelinegro.

El ojiazul se acercó al pelinegro y se lo llevó y la castaña se quedó extrañada.

- Hey, Saya ¿te enseño la escuela? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Claro – Con el mismo entusiasmo de antes. Saya.

- - -

- Y es por eso que esto se llama el monumento de los chicles – Concluyó Kagome.

- Ohhh – Dijo Saya asombrada.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Kagome

- Muerta de hambre – Contestó dramáticamente.

- Vamos a la cafetería.

- ¡Si!

Empezaron a caminar hacia la cafetería e hicieron cola para poder pedir su comida. Después de eso se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba vacía.

- Oye, hace rato dijiste "No le hagas caso, es así por naturaleza" ¿Acaso le conoces? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Es mi mejor amigo, por qué, ¿interesada? - Preguntó picara

- ¡No! – Dijo Kagome con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas – Es solo que se parece a alguien que conozco - Contestó

- Um, ya veo – Dijo Saya – Sabes es extraño, Hace un rato se fue con otro de los chicos nuevos, no le conozco, pero seguro él sí.

En ese momento, una chica pelirroja se acercó hasta ellas.

- Am, disculpen, soy nueva y creo que ustedes van en mi misma clase, ¿podría sentarme con ustedes?

- Claro – Dijo Kagome sonriendo

- La silla dice "¡Siéntate!" – Dijo de forma chistosa Saya.

- Me llamo Akane – Dijo la pelirroja.

- Soy Kagome

- Y yo Saya

Empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, y Akane comenzó a agarrar confianza con aquellas dos chicas.

Sin darse cuanta un chico de ojos azules y cabellos castaños se empezó a acercar a ellas.

- Hola, bellas señoritas, ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó una voz profunda de forma galante.

Kagome y Saya solo atinaron a sonreír con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi – Dijo sonriendo, luego miró extrañada al chico.

- Mi nombre es Saya Tokiha – Respondió divertida.

- Kagome y Saya, hermosos nombres – Dijo pensativo.

A Kagome y a Saya les volvió a aparecer la gotita en la cabeza.

- Oye, Ya podrías dejar de hacer el ridículo – Dijo mirándolo con desaprobación - Les presento a mi amigo de la infancia, Kenshin Kimura – Dijo señalándolo – Oye, ¿tú estás en el salón de a lado no?

Kenshin era un chico alto, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos azules oscuros y de tez normal. Tenía un gran parecido con Kouga.

- Si, no te había visto en todo el receso – Contestó Kenshin.

- Cuanto tiempo ¿no? – Dijo con nostalgia.

- Si – Dijo también con el mismo tono

- Parece que todos se conocen aquí – Dijo Kagome

A así siguieron conversando hasta q una nueva figura se acerco a ellas...

- Hola, bellas damas, mi nombre es Makoto Kanzaki y si quieren mi número se los dictaré sin ningún reparo – Dijo sonriendo – Ustedes están en mi clase ¿verdad? ¿También son nuevos? – Dijo recién reparando en ellas.

Kagome la miró divertida. Era exactamente igual a Miroku. Ya empezaba a extrañarlos.

- En realidad sólo Saya y yo somos nuevas – Dijo Akane.

- Ya veo – Dijo Makoto pensativo – ¿Y que les parecería una cita conmigo? Por cierto ¿podrían decirme cuales son sus hermosos nombres?

- Me llamo Kagome

- Yo soy Akane

- Y yo Saya - La chispa de diversión que había tenido hasta antes había desaparecido. Se veía un poco reacia con aquel chico.

Kagome lo notó, después preguntaría.

- No hay necesidad de hacerlo al frente mío – Dijo Kenshin un poco incómodo, a lo que el ojiazul sólo sonrió. (Traducción: No hay necesidad de intentar "ligar" al frente mío)

- ¡¡Higurashi!! – Gritó una voz que sobresalía por las demás voces del comedor.

A Kagome le apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Higurashi!! – El grito se hizo más fuerte, teniendo al causante al frente de la joven.

- Hola Hoyo

- ¿Qué tal la asignación? ¿Todo bien?

- De hecho, no la entrego hasta la siguiente hora, pero quedó muy bien, gracias – Dijo Kagome mostrando una sonrisa.

- Bien, solo pasaba para preguntar – Dijo, antes de poner cara de recordar algo – Casi lo olvidaba – Dijo sacando dos objetos extraños – Toma, dicen que son buenos para la concentración – Dijo Hoyo sonriendo.

- Ah, gracias Hoyo – Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡Adiós! – Dijo antes de desaparecer, lentamente.

Kagome observó los objetos, extrañada. Segundos más tarde todos la rodearon.

- Podrías explicar ¿qué rayos es esto? – Dijo Kenshin sosteniendo una pequeña estatua de un sapo atrapando una mosca. – Preguntó curioso

- Que cosa más rara – Dijo Makoto, sujetando un palo extraño

- Lo mismo digo yo – Resopló Kagome resignada.

- Y ese chico… ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó algo pícara Saya

- Claro, es un amigo – Dijo cortando el obvio tonito de su ahora amiga.

- ¿Sólo un amigo? – Preguntó ahora Saya.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no lo sería? – Pregunto empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

- ¿Segura? – Volvió a preguntar Saya en el mismo tonito.

- Etto… - Dijo nerviosa.

La campana de fin de receso sonó, alertando a los estudiantes a volver a sus respectivas clases.

- ¡Si! ¡La campana! ¡Digo! ¡No! ¡Llegaremos tarde! - Chilló Kagome.

Los demás se alertaron y corrieron. Makoto no entendió muy bien, pero igual corrió.

- - -

- ¡Salida!

- Saya, vamos – Dijo con una sonrisa Kagome.

- ¡Si!

- - -

Habían logrado ponerse al corriente, bueno, al menos en la mitad de los cursos. (La otra mitad aún tenía que pedir prestado)

Así que como les quedó tiempo libre, Kagome optó por hacer lo que mejor se le ocurría. "Mostrar la casa"

- Y aquí está el baño

- ¡Es celeste!

- Y ahora, vamos a la parte de afuera.

Kagome comenzó a mostrarles los lugares donde su abuelo realizaba actuaciones, la historia del templo, la historia del árbol sagrado y finalmente, a dirigirse al cuarto que mantiene en su interior al pozo. Kagome colocó las manos en la manija, dispuesta a abrirla, cuando una voz le llamó la atención

- ¡¡Kagome!! - Dijo la dueña de aquella voz corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡¡Kagome!! – Otra persona corrió junto con la primera hacia la chica.

- ¿Akane? ¿Kenshin? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Pues nada, como acabo de mudarme acá, Kenshin me sacaba de paseo – Dijo sacando su lengua de forma infantil.

- ¿Vives aquí no? El templo Higurashi – Dijo Kenshin admirando el lugar.

- Si, este es el templo del que se encarga mi familia.

- ¿Vinieron con alguien más? – Dijo mirando de reojo a los arbustos.

- No, solo nosotros – Aseguró Akane.

- Esperen un momento – Dijo sacando una revista de quien sabe donde.

Empezó a enrollarla y con valor se fue acercando a los arbustos. Acercó su mano a los arbustos y de un solo tirón los abrió. Algo empezó a emerger de él, y a lo único que Kagome pudo reaccionar fue a gritar y a golpear salvajemente a la cosa.

- ¡¡Kiaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Muere!! – Gritaba la pelinegra golpeando a la cosa.

Hasta que la cosa le detuvo el brazo, pero la chica, aún con los ojos cerrados seguía forcejeando.

- ¡¡Ya, oye, que duele!!

La pelinegra abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver la cara de enfado del chico.

- ¿Yashishi? – Preguntó la chica algo descolocada, bajando lentamente los brazos.

- No, tu abuela – Contestó malhumorado soltándola.

- Tú tienes la culpa por salir y asustarme – Contestó Kagome poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra – Además ¿qué hacías en MIS arbustos?

- Tsk, Que te importa – Contestó girando su rostro enojado.

- ¡Yashishi! – Gritó la castaña acercándose a la pareja de jóvenes.

El pelinegro la miró de reojo. La castaña se acercó y le golpeó despacio en la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? – Contestó el pelinegro aún picado.

- ¿Esa es forma de contestar a tu mejor amiga?

- ¡Khe! – Fue lo único que soltó Yashishi.

- Tenemos que trabajar más en tus modales – Dijo Saya divertida.

El pelinegro la miró con sorna y la castaña sacó la lengua divertida.

- Oye, ya sal de ahí, lo único que haces ahí metido es hacer el tonto.

- Que grosero eres Yashishi – Contestó otro ser emergiendo de los arbustos, a lo que Kagome dio un pequeño salto.

- ¡Oh! Bellas damas, si no mal recuerdo, Kagome y Saya – Dijo Makoto sonriendo.

- Hola – Dijo Kagome algo molesta de que haya estado escondido en su arbusto.

Saya sólo le hecho una mirada fría. Otra vez él.

Makoto se sintió algo intimidado por su mirada, y por su seguridad retrocedió dos pasos.

- ¡Kagome! – Dijo Akane acercándose a ella junto a Kenshin.

- ¿De donde salió tanta gente? – Preguntó Kenshin.

- Supongo que es el día de "escóndete en los arbustos" – Dijo sarcástica Kagome.

Kenshin y Akane la miraron sin entender; Yashishi la miró con mala cara; Makoto, algo apenado, después de todo no fue idea suya esconderse en los arbustos, y Saya la miraba divertida.

- ¡¿Alguien ha visto mi revista?! – Se escuchó a lo lejos - ¡¿Kagome?!

- ¡La revista! – Dijo Kagome – ¡Un momento! - Dijo antes de correr hacia la casa.

El enfado de Yashishi fue sustituido por curiosidad.

- Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Yashishi a Saya.

- Pues nada, Kagome me ayudaba con los apuntes y como terminamos, me estaba enseñando su casa y el templo.

- Ah… Oye, ¿ya conoces a Makoto? – Makoto se sintió aludido y subió su mano en forma de saludo.

- Si, ya lo conozco – Dijo mirando sin interés al chico.

Makoto bajó la mano. Esa chica daba miedo.

- ¿Y ustedes? – Preguntó ahora a la pelirroja y al ojiazul.

- Paseábamos – Contestó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué te iba a enseñar Kagome? – Preguntó Kenshin a Saya.

- ¡Ah! Estaba apunto de abrir esa puerta. Dijo que era muy importante, y que adentro se encontraba un gran secreto – Dijo Saya ilusionada.

Curiosidad.

Eso fue lo que invadió la mente de los intrépidos jóvenes.

- Pues vallamos a ver – Sugirió Yashishi, siendo seguido por los demás.

Se acercaron al pequeño templo, pero ninguno intentó abrir la puerta.

- No sean cobardes y abran la puerta – Dijo Yashishi.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – Contestó Makoto.

- Por que yo fui el de la idea.

- Cobarde – Dijo Kenshin.

- Intenta abrirlo tú – Dijo Makoto

- ¿Yo? Que lo haga Akane.

- ¡Oye! – Contestó Akane

- Esto no nos lleva a nada, hagamos piedra, papel o tijeras haber quien sale – Dijo Yashishi

Los demás solo asintieron y formaron un círculo.

- ¡Kuso! ¿Por qué yo? – Dramatizó Saya.

- Es tu suerte – Dijo Kenshin.

- ¿Será este el destino? ¿Será eso a lo que me llama a abrir la puerta? ¿Qué habrá adentro? ¿El destino estará en abrir esta puerta? – Dramatizó Saya

- Solo ábrela – Dijo Yashishi.

- Tsk, que pesado, le quitas la diversión – Dijo Saya antes de abrir la puerta.

En la mente de Saya solo había una cosa_. ¡Kagome me matará!_ Pero a pesar de ello, la abrió, de un solo tirón, y al fin saciar su bendita curiosidad.

Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, para por fin ver lo que había dentro.

El famoso pozo devora huesos.

- ¡Es sólo un pozo! – Dijo desilusionado Yashishi.

- Y yo que pensaba que había algo mejor – Se quejó Kenshin.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Es un templo! – Dijo Akane.

- ¿No creen que estamos violando la privacidad de la señorita Kagome? – Preguntó Makoto.

- Khe, de todas maneras se lo iba a enseñar a Saya.

- Hay que acercarnos, de repente hay algo en el fondo – Dijo Saya.

- ¿Qué puede haber? ¿Agua? – Preguntó sarcástico Kenshin.

Todos se acercaron al borde y empezaron a ver el fondo, o intentaron ver el fondo, mejor dicho. Ya que la falta de luz no ayudaba mucho.

- Pues parece que no hay agua – Dijo Kenshin.

- ¿Cómo crees que va haber agua? – Reprendió Akane.

- Pues no sé – Se defendió Kenshin.

- Oigan imaginen si caen y aparecen en otro sitio, sería algo muy… - Dijo Makoto, pero fue interrumpido.

- Deja de fantasear – Dijo Yashishi.

Sin darse cuenta, una sexta figura entró en el cuarto.

- ¿Pero qué hacen allí? ¡¿Y tan pegados al pozo?! ¿Quieren caerse? - Preguntó algo enfadada Kagome por la intromisión, pero seguidamente se puso pálida.

¿Y si llegaba Inuyasha?

¡Tenía que sacarlos de allí!

- ¡Kagome! – Saltó sorprendida Saya – Em… No estábamos tratando de ver nada dentro de tu pozo – Contestó nerviosa, a lo que recibió un codazo.

- Le acabas de decir lo que estábamos haciendo tonta – Le reprendió Yashishi en un susurro.

- Bueno, nosotros ya salíamos ¿no? – Dijo Saya empezando a caminar hacia fuera. Pero antes de dar el segundo paso, sintió como algo la jalaba hacia el pozo.

- ¿Qué rayos? – Preguntó algo asustada.

- ¡Saya! – Reaccionó Kagome para tomarla de la mano. Se sentía una gran fuerza saliendo del pozo.

- ¡Nos está absorbiendo! – Gritó escandalizado Makoto.

- No puedo… - Dijo Kagome, antes de también caer absorbida por el pozo.

- ¡Ahhh!

Los seis fueron absorbidos por el pozo. Cinco más asustados por ellos mismos y una asustada no por ella, sino por los otros cinco.

* * *

¡Gracias a las personas que llegaron hasta acá!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**setsuna17****:**Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo.

**lily potter weasley95****:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, este capítulo es más largo de 15 páginas. ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

¡Por favor!

¡Reviews!


End file.
